Halo Songfic
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I can't put a summery because I worte it so long ago I have forgotten... ONE-SHOT! I know that much. Alyss Mainwaring
1. Chapter 1

**Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<strong>

Aly watched Nawat as he walked up the hills to meet her. Slowly she knew she was falling in love. It scared her, but also gave her new hope for the future. All the barricades on her heart she had built up over the years keeping boys out were disappearing. Falling down like they were never there.****

**I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<strong>

The day that he came home from one of his many missions, and held her in his arms as she cried over the loss of the many innocent souls, was the day that she realised that she had let him come in too deep to ever get out. But in the same way she realised that maybe she wanted this. Maybe it was time for her to settle down. He was the only person who could really get her attention, the only person who could _hold _that attention, and most importantly, he was the only person who had the one and only key to her heart.****

**It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<strong>

Once she had let him in it was like nothing he had ever known. She no longer had to keep all her secrets to herself. There was someone who knew how she felt and what she meant by just on look in the eye. A smile that melted her heart every time. It took a while, she thought. But now I am here, now that I have fallen this far in, I am never going to not accept him. He is perfect just the way he is. It was a risk, with both of their heritage and with her new position, but it was worth well more than its weight in gold.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>

Where ever she looked, what ever she did reminded her of him. When he was home she was a new person, a better one. He was the backbone behind the backbone of the kingdom. Invisible, yet his absence was noticed by everyone who knew her and a few who didn't as well. He had saved her often from doing things she would regret and sometimes he had stopped her before she had even knew of the plan in her head.****

**You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<strong>

He was her heart and more. The one light in her life that kept her firmly in the Copper Isles. The one person that kept her alive when she just wanted to go and dig a hole and die. The one person who could read like a book. Except he could read between the lines. _If he dies, I am dead, _she thought one day suddenly as he saved her from doing one of those things that she would regret.****

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<strong>

All the other men she had courted in her life were just flings. Nothing permanent. She had once believed that she would never find the one who was for her. no one would ever look at her the way that he Da looked at her Ma, or the way that Uncle Jon looked at Auntie Thayet. But she did. And the first time that he did she was afraid.****

**I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget  
>To pull me back to the ground again<strong>

She knew once that she would never properly fall for someone so why bother with them all. But the way that she fell in love with Nawat surprised her. it didn't feel like all the other times. This time was… perfect. _The only down side_, she reasoned, _was that with night always came day.__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**Feels like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>The risk that I'm takin'  
>I'm never gonna shut you out<strong>_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>_

_**You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<strong>_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>Halo, halo**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<strong>_

_**You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<strong>_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<br>I can feel your halo halo halo  
>I can see your halo halo halo<strong>_


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


End file.
